Lucy and Mira ultimate dragon slayers
by dhart868
Summary: Lucy and Mira tune into kids then become dragon slyers
1. Chapter 1

Year x784

Hey Mira how is that new drink coming out. Lucy said

Good. Mira said

Where is everyone else? Lucy said

On a job and master is at a meeting. Mira said

It just us two then. Lucy said

Yep. Mira said

10 minutes later.

It is done let`s try it. Mira said

Yeah. Lucy said

Lucy and Mira drank them.

Poof.

Lucy and Mira tuned Into two year olds.

Where`s papa and mama. Lucy and Mira said

Then they left the guild and entered a forest.

4 hours later the rest of team Nastu came back.

Hey where is everyone. Natsu said

I don`t know. Gray said

Hey why is Lucy's and Mira's clothes on the floor. Natsu said

Great now Lucy and Mira have a stripping habit thanks Gray. Erza said

It`s not my fault. Gray said

Yeah now they will be striping in front of everyone now. Natsu said

Wow Lucy was right you are perverts. Levy said at the door.

2 hours later.

What's with these two kids in the forest alone? Acnologia said

Hey are you my papa? Lucy and Mira said

What did you say? Acnologia said

I said papa. Lucy said

Yeah papa. Mira said

Ah oh I should just play along. Acnologia said

Yeah do you want to learn magic daughters? Acnologia said

Yeah what kind. Lucy said

Yeah. Mira said

Lost magic. Acnologia said

What kind of lost magic. Lucy said

Yeah. Mira said

Ultimate dragon slayer magic and dragon form like me. Acnologia said

That sounds like fun. Lucy said

I agree when can you teach us it. Mira said

When you are four years old. Acnologia said

One month later.

Why is Lucy and Mira not back yet? Erza said

Oh well I guess they will miss the s-class trills. Gray said

Yeah. Natsu said

One week after the event at the s-class trills.

Hey papa do you know what is with this mark on my hand. Lucy said

And my thigh. Mira said

That means you are in the guild called fairy tail. Acnologia said

Ok. Lucy and Mira said

2 years later x786.

We can finely learn magic. Lucy said

Yeah I know Lucy. Mira said

Are you ready to learn ultimate dragon slayer magic? Acnologia said

3 years later x789.

Yes we have mastered ultimate dragon slayer magic. Lucy said

Next is dragon form. Mira said

I know Mira. Lucy said

Ready to learn dragon form. Acnologia said

We have access to dragon force so yes. Lucy said

Yeah. Mira said

Ok then. Acnologia said

2 years later x791.

Well Lucy and Mira have fun with fairy tail. Acnologia said

We will. Lucy said

At the guild two days after everyone came back.

I just relished Lucy and Mira aren't back yet. Gray said

Hey. Lucy said

Huh. Everyone said looking at the door

And who are you two little girls. Makarov said

They look familiar. Erza said

My name is Lucy. Lucy said

And my name is Mira. Mira said

And we are the ultimate dragon slayers. Lucy and Mira said

Wait you said your name is Lucy and Mira. Natsu said

Look Lucy's ten zodiac keys. Gray said

Yeah I see but how they are both are nine. Erza said

We also have access to dragon force and dragon form. Lucy and Mira said

Dragon form what is that. Wendy said

It`s the ultimate power of the dragons. Lucy said

It is. Gajeel said

Its more than ten time more powerful then dragon force and you turn in to a dragon wean you use it. Mira said

It`s that powerful. Natsu said

Yeah it is. Lucy said

We have to enter them in to the grand magic games. Erza said

Yeah. Makarov said

Let`s fight. Natsu said

Ok. Lucy said

Outside the guild hall.

Ok start. Gray said

Lighting fire dragon mode. Natsu said

Dragon force. Lucy said

She wasn't lying when she said she had access to dragon force. Gajeel said

Lightning fire dragon roar. Natsu said

What no effect. Gray said

Ultimate dragon roar. Lucy said

Instant ko. Gray said

No way she is that powerful. Wendy said

3 months later at the grand magic games

Fairy tail team a with Lucy, Mira, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy all first generation dragon slayers. The announcer said

And fairy tail team b with Erza, Laxus, Cana, Gray, and Mystigon one second generaton dragon slayer. The announcer said

Wow fairy tail has that many dragon slayers. Sting said

I feel bad for team a more than half of that team is kids. Rough said

That's what make it easy. Sting said


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to day 1 of the grand magic games a fight between fairy tail team a`s Wendy vs raven tail`s Flare. The announcer said

I wanted to go ageist blondie. Flare said

She would one hit you. Wendy said

Fight. The announcer said

Crimson hair wolf fang. Flare said

Sky dragon wing attack. Wendy said

My hair you brat. Flare said

Hey look at that little girl. Flare said

No. Wendy said

Don't talk or fight back now where should I brand you with the raven tail mark. Flare said

What is Flare doing. Lucy said

He what do I smell hair. Natsu said

What how dare raven tail do that threating to hurt a little girl to do that Wendy win this. Natsu said

Sky dragon roar. Wendy said

What happened all my magic power was drained. Wendy said

Thank. Flare said

Hey why are they cheating Lucy. Mira sid

I don't know why Mira. Lucy said

I knew she was going to loss but not this bad. Sting said

Yeah. Rouge said

Next fight is Gray vs Lyon.

Long time no see gray. Lyon said

Ice make tiger. Lyon said

Ice make sword. Gray said

Ice make ape. Lyon said

Ice make hammer. Gray said

Ice make dragon. Lyon said

Ice make cannon. Gray said

Ice make birds. Lyon said

Ahhh. Gray said

I win. Lyon said

The winner is Lyon

Next fight

Orga vs War cry

25mm lighting. Orga said

Ahhhh. War cry said

Orga wins.

Millianna vs Hibiki

Kitten blast. Millianna said

Millianna wins.

Wow millianna you've getting stronger Erza said

Thanks to Kagura. Millianna said

And where`s Lucy? Millianna said

Long story short she got turned into a kid. Erza said

How did that happen? Kagura says walking up

No one knows how it happened. Erza said

Where have you been for the past seven years? Millianna said

Trapped in time thanks to Acnologia. Erza said

Yeah where is that dragon I want to fight him. Natsu said

You will die if you fight him. Erza said

Acnologia is real. Millianna said

Is he real. Kagura said

Yeah he is real just like how the tower of heaven was useless. Erza said

What do you mean the tower of heaven was useless? Millianna said

Because Zeref has been alive for over 400 years. Erza said

Impossible. Kagura said

I am trying to find something that makes you immortal. Erza said

Try asking Hibiki to look up death predation. Natsu said

Yeah. Erza said

I will try. Hibiki said

Got nothing on it. Hibiki said

Ok. Erza said

Time to play hidden.

Here how will be going

Fairy tail team a Gajeel.

Fairy tail team b Juvia.

Sabretooth Rufus.

Raven tail Nullpodding.

Blue Pegasus Eve.

Mermaid heel Beth.

Lamia scale Yuka.

Quatro Cerberus Jager.

I will sniff you all out. Gajeel said

I don't think he can sniff me if I am in water. Juvia said

I will be in the ground attacking fairy tail. Nullpodding said

What should I do. Beth said

If I stay still they will not see me. Jager said

I will bring you all out with snow. Eve said

Got you and what. Gajeel said

Gajeel has -1 points.

Nullpodding is by me time to act what. Juvia said

Juvia has -1 points.

5 minutes later.

Nullpoding 6 points.

Eve 5 points.

Jager 3 points.

Yuka 2 points.

Gajeel 0 points.

Juvia 0 points.

Rufus 0 points.

Beth -4 points.

Time to take my win. Rufus said

Memory make night of the shooting stars. Rufus said

Rufus to 1st place with 7 points and time is up. The announcer said

Come on I that we would have first place Mavis. Lucy said

Yeah. Mira said

Me too. Mavis said

First master what are you doing here. Makarov said

Cheering fairy tail on. Mavis said

Today's points are.

Sabretooth with 16 points.

Raven tail with 12 points.

Blue Pegasus with 8 points.

Mermaid heel with 7 points.

Lamia scale with 4 points.

Quatro Cerberus with 2 points.

Fairy tail a with 0 points.

Fairy tail b with 0 points.

We need to win tomorrow Natsu and Cana. Lucy said

I want to fight that Minerva girl I heard she is s-class. Natsu said

Are you crazy? Gray said

Yes. Natsu said


End file.
